Love Is Pain
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: Siblings from another world appeared in a world that they both don't know. They met the last two of the Band Of Seven. Bankotsu and Ashley grew a liking to each other and fell in love. Story is better than summary.


**WARNING: There is a lemon/sex scene in this chapter.**

"What is that, Ashley?" A blonde haired, brown eyed boy with tan white skin asked scared as he hid behind his big sister.

"What do you think, James? It's a demon." A black haired, blue eyed girl with pale white skin answered. She was scared too, but all she had was a gun full of bullets. '_I doubt this'll take it out._' She thought 'But I gotta try at least for James' sake'

"It's been a while since I tasted human flesh. A girl no less." The demon said.

'_I really hope the blood from the demon when I shoot it don't get on James' or me's clothes._' Ashley was wearing a black tank top with black shorts and black sandals. James was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and brown sandals.

"Shoot, Ashley!" James ordered.

"Don't order me around!" She yelled and face the demon.

"What is that puny weapon going to do against me?" The huge bear demon asked not scared one bit.

"You'd be surprised" Ashley smirked and shot the hand held gun making a sound throughout the forest.

* * *

><p>The leader of the Band Of Seven, Bankotsu looked towards the sound the gun shot was made.<p>

"What's wrong, big brother?" Jakotsu asked. It was just him and Bankotsu now the rest had been killed off.

"Let's check it out." He ordered and the two left towards the sound of gunshots. When they arrived Bankotsu saw a girl around his age. '_Well I'm older than her, but I look the same, because I'm resurrected as well as Jakotsu. So I'll say I'm around her age_'

The gun had no effect and bullets were running low. "Shit" Ashley muttered.

"What's wrong big sister?" James' asked.

"We're running out of bullets" 'This is risky but' She ran at the demon as fast as she could with the gun still in her hands.

"Sister, No!" James yelled terrified.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched them seeing how the girl would protect her little brother. Jakotsu was bored as Bankotsu was amused. He then saw the girl jump up on one of the demon's arms right before he swiped with his claws. '<em>That's a strange contraption she has.<em>' Bankotsu thought seeing the gun go into the mouth of the demon. '_What is she doing?_'

He watched as she said "Game Over" and shot her last bullet. Brains and guts of the demon splattered all over the ground and onto her clothes. Ashley jumped off just as it hit the ground. She breathed heavily thinking '_Is it dead?_' She kicked it. It didn't move. '_It's dead_'

That was when Bankotsu stepped in Banryu on his shoulder. "I'm surprised a girl alone could take on a demon by herself and protect someone at the same time" He said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me and my sister?" James asked scared that this man would kill them.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you." Bankotsu said. 'Yet' He thought.

Ashley began to sway a bit as she said "Why is everything blurry?" She began to hit the ground, but Bankotsu caught her.

"Easy now, girl" He said but she fell unconcious. '_Probably, because of the stress took it's toll on her body. I should help her and him_'

"Ashley!" James shouted as he ran to her.

"Come with us if you want to live." Bankotsu said. James' nodded and followed Bankotsu and Jakotsu back to their campsite.

'I pray he can be trusted.' James thought as he followed also thanking God that Ashley and him are still alive today.

* * *

><p>When Ashley awoke with a yawn, she was faced with Banlotsu looking at her with Jakotsu asleep on the ground. "Who are you?" She asked sleepily. Looking at the teenager with her glasses on her face.<p>

"I think I should be asking who you are, girl" He said staring hard at her and the clothing she was wearing. "What's with your clothing?"

"What's wrong with my clothes? And FYI my name is Ashley not girl, Bastard." She said glaring at him.

"FYI?" He asked confused at what she just said.

"It means, For Your Information." She said smiling. '_I can't believe it hasn't dawned on him that I called him a bastard. What a retard._' She laughed as she thought that.

"What's so funny, girl?" Bankotsu asked staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just that I called you a Bastard earlier and you haven't responded to it yet. Jeez, you're such a retard and my name is Ashley not girl. Get used to it, because you're going to be using it alot. Even if I have to beat it into you." She smirked as she said her last line.

"Why you bitch!" He all but yelled, then realized Jakotsu and James were asleep so he kept his voice down. He moved towards her, she didn't move an inch. '_So she's not scared of me. Hmm I think I can change that._' He knocked her down on her ground flat on her back. She groaned from the pain, but realized that she'd been in more pain than this in the past. He began to hit her in the face, but she caught his fist in time. "So you can defend youself."

"How else did I defeat that demon back there, before I passed out." She said with her glasses still on her face. '_I can't let him touch my face or he'll break my glasses. I can hardly see without them._' Ashley thought. Bankotsu then punched her in the stomach knocking the air right out of her.

"If you want to beat me up. Do it somewhere that's more quiet, because you'll wake them up." She said pointing to Jakotsu and James. Bankotsu nodded and forcefully pulled her up by her arm and dragged her into a secluded part of the forest where no one could hear them.

"Now are you prepared to get the beating of your life." He smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. Sure Sure." She said sarcastically. Bankotsu's eye twitched as he noticed her sarcasm which made him mad. He punched her hard in the stomach making her double over in pain although she didn't show it. She looked back at him and said "Doesn't hurt at all" Even though it hurt like hell.

"We'll soon change that." He smirked and continued beating her up until she was black and blue. He didn't hear her complain one bit. He stopped beating her and let her go. "You're a strong, Ashley. I'll give you that, but if you call me a bastard or a retard again you'll get more than just a beating you recieved today.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said smiling saying "I need to sit down" So she sat down on the ground.

"I'll sit with you." He said and sat beside her.

"I knew what was coming to me, yet I still said those things to you. I'm sorry Bankotsu." Ashley said giving him a sad look. He nodded accepting her apology.

"Does it hurt?" He asked concerned now.

"I little she said, but it was nothing like I recieved in the past where I came from." She said sadly looking down at the ground. She suddenly had a flashback of her past of where she came from and the horrible abuse she recieved.

F:LASHBACK

"Come down here, you little bitch." A man by the name of James ordered as he watched her come down the stairs.

"I'm coming, Sir" A ten year old Ashley said running down the stairs only to trip and fall down them. She looked up and saw James staring down at her pathetic form.

"Get up" He said and so she did. "You know what you did in the kitchen?" He asked with malice in his voice.

"No Sir" Ashley asked confused.

"You broke the dishes, now clean the mess up." He lied, because he was the one who did it.

"But I didn't break them!" She exclaimed then quickly shut her mouth when a fist slammed into her face.

"Clean the mess." He seethed. She nodded and ran towards the kitchen, but stopped when he said. "With your hands." She nodded and went down on her hands and knees and picked up the broken glass that was the dishes. Her hands were terribly cut in the process. She looked down at the blood dripping from her hands. She walked into the bathroom which was down the hall and as she walked blood from her hands dripped down on the floor. James saw this and came up to her. "What is this?" He asked pointing down at the blood on the carpenting.

"Blood she said." Scared out of her mind.

"I know that, bitch. What I'm asking is. What is blood doing on the floor?"

"I cut my hands while picking up the dishes. So I went to get something to wrap around my hands to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She cried.

"Sorry isn't good enough." He said taking out a knife that was in his pocket.

"No Daddy. No don't. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She pleaded but to no avail she was stabbed over and over in the stomach and all around her body. He stopped when her blood pooled around her body.

END FLASHBACK

Bankotsu looked at her as Ashley were in a daze with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she screamed out. "NO DADDY! No don't. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She cried as she screamed as if she felt the pain from the stabbing and the blood on her hands that were cut when she were ten again.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he saw what she was doing. '_She was thinking about her past. She's reliving it again. I got to snap it out of it._' He shook her shoulders violently saying. "Snap out of it Ashley. Your not there anymore. You're here, so snap out of it!' He yelled at her as she came to her senses and looked at him. "What happened to you?" He asked sincerely.

"You don't want to know." She said turning her head away from him tears still falling down her face.

"Of course I want to know, but first you can cry. Cry until you can cry no more." He said hugging her bruised body to him. She cried into his shoulder, her sobs wrakking her body as she screamed out her frustration. '_Thank God there are no demons around. Because if there were they'll surely come after us after hearing her scream._' He thought as he rubbed her back. "That's right, Ashley. Let it all out." He said slowly comforting her until she was no longer crying. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He saw that her dark blue eyes were red and puffy from crying and that her cheeks were red as well.

"Do you know where I can bathe?" She asked and then said. "You can come with me if you like I trust you not to do anything" He nodded and led her to a hotspring that he knew about.

He stripped out of his clothing and stepped in. He saw her blush and "Like what you see?" Ashley didn't say anything just nodded and stripped as well walking into the water. She knew he was looking at her body mostly her private parts that. He smirked and then he saw all the scars that looked like stab wounds all over her body. He knew he didn't do that, because he simply punched the living daylights out of her. He also noticed the things on her eyes.

"What are those?" he asked pointing to her glasses that were on her eyes.

"Glasses, they help me see a little better." She answered.

"So you can't see well"

"I can see near, but I can't see far. Right now I can see you because you're right next to me. Although those trees I can hardly recognize them with my glasses off."

"Hmm, I see." His gaze traveled back to her scars that were only could be caused by a knife or dagger. Bankotsu pointed to her scars and said "Why do you have all these scars on your body?"

Ashley frowned and said. "I guess I have to tell you now, eh." He only nodded and she began her story. His eyes widened then turned angry as he heard her sad story.

"So that bastard of a father you had, abused you and tried to kill you by stabbing you with a knife." He said.

She nodded "It's a miracle I'm even alive today." She said sighing.

"So that's why you said 'It was nothing like I recieved in the past where I came from.'" Bankotsu qouted what she said.

"Yeah. That was why I didn't complain, because if I did. I was afraid you were going to hurt me more. Like my father did."

"I will never hurt you, Ashley." He said hugging her naked form to his as he sat down on a rock with her in his lap between his legs.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked unsure.

"Yes I do. I like you Ashley even though I just met you. I already like you." He said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

She blushed and gasped saying "I, I L-like you T-too" '_Oh God, his dick is pushing against me. Don't stop doing that, it feels good._' She thought and without her wanting to her body bucked backwards against his.

"So you like this, huh." He said smirking pressing his dick more against her. She was at a loss for words. She moaned at the feeling of his dick against her. She turned her head to kiss him hard at the mouth. Their tongues dancing together as one. They finally broke apart for air.

She smiled and then gasped again as she felt the same feeling again. She could feel wetness pool between her legs. He turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her again this time more harsher then she did. They broke apart for air again. Their foreheads touched together. "The glasses take them off" He ordered and she did as she was told putting it on the grass behind them. He kissed her kneck licking it then suckling her pulse point to the point she was moaning. He smiled against her neck and then continued moving south towards her breasts. He rubbed her breasts roughly in his hand and let it go earning a sound of disappointment from, Ashley. He then took her hard nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his toungue. He heard her moan a little louder and he bit her nipple. He released it giving the other breasts the same treatment.

"So you're a little bit of a machosist, Ashley" Bankotsu said. She nodded not knowing what to say or think at the moment. He put a single finger into her wet pussy and she moaned as he moved it in and out. He added a second then a third. She moaned louder and bucked her hips against his fingers close to her release.

"I-I'm coming." She said then yelled out his name as she came orgasm after orgasm went through her body. Until she finally relaxed.

He licked her neck then whispered into her ear seductively. "I'm not done yet. Not by a long-shot." He then positioned himself at her entrance and rammed himself into her breaking her barrier without warning.

"You could've given me a warning before you did that." She said angrily.

"I thought you didn't want a harning. Besides your awfully cute when your angry." He said kissing her waiting for the pain to pass before he started moving.

"Move" She ordered as she bucked her hips against his. He moaned out and then slowly moved in and out of her. This didn't satisfy her enough so she said. "Is that all you got. You big bad mercenary. You can do better then that I believe. Now give it to me." She said seductively ordering him. He smiled saying "gladly" and rammed into her with all he had. Her moans mixed with his as they gave pleasure to one another as one. He kissed her harshly as he continued going into her. When he felt her walls contrict around him he moaned as he and her cummed as one. He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach his dick still hard.

"You're still hard?" Ashley asked as he nipped at her neck and went into her again from behind.

"You bet your ass I am. I'm gonna take you all night." He said making love to her in all sorts of positions until he finally pulled out of her. His dick limp as he was satisfied. He pulled them out of the water and laid them onto the grass his hakama covering their naked bodies.

"That was" She began but he finished for her.

"Incredible I know. For your first time you were pretty good my little machosist." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm tired, but first do you want to know where I came from?" She asked and he nodded. She began telling him where her brother James and she came from. He nodded his head at every statement she made.

"I understand. What's your full name and age of course?" He asked wanting to know more about the one he made love to.

"My full name is, Ashley Jeanne Smith and I'm eighteen years old. My brother full name is James David O'Dear and he's twelve years old. We are six years apart." She said answering his question.

"I'm also eighteen years old, that is before I died."

"You died?" She asked.

"Yes, but someone brought me back to life."

"Must've been the work of God."

"God?"

Ashley then began to explain about her God which was the one and true God of earth.

He nodded and heard her yawn. "Sleep you're exhausted I can tell." She nodded and fell asleep in his arms and he shortly after.

END ONE-SHOT! Hope you liked it and please Review.


End file.
